marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ist eine US-amerkanische Science-Fiction und Actionkomödie aus dem Jahr 2017. Der Film basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Marvel Comics- Team Guardians of the Galaxy. Der Film wurde von den Walt Disney Motion Studios Pictures, in Zusammenarbeit mit den Marvel Studios produziert. Es handelt sich um die Fortsetzung zu Guardians of the Galaxy. Als Regisseur und Drehbuchautor fungierte, wie beim Vorgänger James Gunn, während Kevin Feige produzierte. In den Hauptrollen sind Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Vin Diesel, Bradley Cooper und Kurt Russel zu sehen. Der Film startete am 5. Mai 2017 in den US-Amerikanischen Kinos. In Deutschland startete der Film bereits am 27. April 2017. Der Film ist als 15. Teil im Marvel Cinematic Universe angesiedelt. Ein dritter Film unter dem Titel Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 ist bereits in Planung. Prämisse Zu den Klängen des Awesome Mix Vol. 2 kehrt der Film Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 mit den Abenteuern der Guardians zurück. Sie müssen kämpfen, um ihre Patchwork-Familie zusammenzuhalten und um die Wahrheit über Peter Quills wahre Abstammung herauszufinden. Alte Feinde werden neue Verbündete und beliebte Charaktere aus den klassischen Comics werden unsere Helden unterstützen, den kosmischen Teil des Marvel Cinematic Universe weiter zu erkunden. Handlung 1980 verbringt Meredith Quill und ihre große Liebe, ein Außerirdischer, eine schöne Zeit im Bundesstaat Missouri. Der Außerirdische pflanzt dort eine Pflanze von einem anderen Stern. In Jahr 2014 werden die Guardians of the Galaxy von den Sovereign angeheuert, damit sie eine wertvolle Batterie vor einem Monster beschützen. Nach einem harten Kampf können die Guardians das Monster besiegen. Als Dank übergibt Ayesha, die Herrscherin der Sovereign, den Guardians Nebula, auf die ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist. Rocket stiehlt dabei noch einige kleinere Versionen der wertvollen Batterie. Als der Diebstahl bemerkt wird, entsendet Ayesha ferngesteuerte Schiffe, um die Milano aufzuhalten. Es kommt zu einem schweren Gefecht, bei dem das Schiff schwer beschädigt wird. Während Peter Quill und Rocket sich darüber streiten, wer der bessere Pilot ist, verschafft ein Mann, der auf einem eiförmigen Raumschiff steht, durch die Zerstörung sämtlicher Sovereign-Schiffe den Guardians die Zeit, die sie für den Sprung nach Bernheld, wo das Schiff abstürzt. Der merkwürdige Mann ist ihnen gefolgt und stellt sich als Ego und als der Vater von Peter vor. In seiner Begleitung befindet sich die Emphatin Mantis. Er lädt die Guardians ein, mit auf seinen Planeten zu kommen. Rocket und Baby Groot bleiben derweil zurück, um die Milano zu reparieren und um ein Auge auf die gefangene Nebula zu werfen. Auf einem anderen Planeten wird Yondu Udonta von dem Ravager-Anführer Stakar ausgestoßen, da dieser mit Menschenhandel gegen den Ravagers-Kodex verstoßen hat. Yondu bricht ebenfalls nach Bernheld auf, nachdem die Sovereign ein Kopfgeld auf die Guardians of the Galaxy ausgesetzt hat. Dort angekommen, schaltet Rocket jedoch eine Menge von Yondus Ravagers aus, wird jedoch aufgehalten, als Baby Groot in Gefahr gerät. Yondu will Rocket und Groot laufen lassen, jedoch stellen sich viele seiner Ravagers, darunter auch Kraglin Obfonteri, gegen ihn. Als die Ravagers kurz davor sind, ein Blutbad untereinnander anzurichten, schießt Nebula, die sich in der Zwischenzeit befreien konnte, auf Yondu und zerstört dabei seine Finne, was ihn das Bewusstwein nimmt. Auf Egos Planeten offenbart Ego, dass er in Wahrheit der Planet ist und nur einen menschenartigen Körper geschaffen hat, um das Universum zu erforschen. Er erzählt Peter, wie er seine Mutter traf und sie sich ineinander verliebten. Ego zeigt Peter auch seine Macht, die er als Celestial hat und lehrt Peter sie ebenfalls zu nutzen. Gamora hat derweil einen immer stärker werdenden Verdacht, dass etwas mit Ego nicht stimmt. Als Mantis Drax ein Geheimnis verraten will, jedoch von Gamora dabei gestört wird, verhärtet sich ihr Verdacht weiter. Peter glaubt ihr nicht und ist einfach nur froh, endlich einen Vater zu haben. Rocket und Yondu wurden in eine Zelle auf dem Ravagers-Raumschiff gesperrt, während Groot das neue Maskottchen der Ravagers werden soll. Nebula hingegen verlässt die Ravagers, die ihr zum Dank nicht nur den Arm repariert haben, sondern ihr auch ein Raumschiff überlassen. Sie bricht auf, um zu Egos Planeten zu fliegen. Nachdem die Ravagers endlich damit aufgegeben haben, ihr neues Maskottchen zu quälen, wollen Yondu und Rocket Groot dazu bringen, sie aus der Zelle zu befreien. Dafür braucht Yondu eine Prototyp-Finne, die er in einer Schublade aufbewahrt. Groot versteht es jedoch nicht richtig und schafft es auch nach mehreren Versuchen nicht, die Finne zu holen. Kraglin hat derweil ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Er wollte Yondu nicht verraten oder seine Freunde, Yondus treu gebliebene Ravagers, sterben sehen. Er befreit sie aus der Zelle und gemeinsam fliehen sie und zerstören dabei das Ravagers-Schiff mit allen abtrünnigen Ravagers. Taserface, der das Kommando übernommen hatte, kann noch eine Nachricht an Ayesha abschicken. Derweil setzt Rocket Kurs auf Egos Planet, sehr zum Missfallen von Yondu. Auf Egos Planet trifft Nebula ein und greift Gamora mit ihrem Raumschiff an. Gamora flieht in eine Höhle, in der Nebula schließlich abstürzt. Gamora nimmt sich eines der abgerissenen Geschütze des Schiffes und feuert auf Nebula in ihrem Schiff. Als das Schiff zu explodieren droht, rettet Gamora Nebula vor dem sicheren Tod. Nebula dankt ihr damit, dass sie sie weiter attackiert. Schließlich gibt sie zu, dass sie nur eine Schwester haben wollte, aber Gamora nur an das Gewinnen bei Thanos Trainingskämpfen dachte. In der Nähe entdecken die beiden eine weitere Höhle, gefüllt mit sterblichen Überresten verschiedener Alien-Rassen. Derweil erklärt Ego, warum er Peter braucht. Ein Celestial wäre nicht genug, um seinen Plan auszuführen, sämtliches Leben im Universum auszulöschen. Auf jedem Planeten, den er besucht hat, hat er einen Ableger von sich gepflanzt. Mit der Energie eines weiteren Celestials sollen diese wachsen und alles Leben verschlingen. Mit der Zeit hatte er auch versucht auf anderen Planeten seine Gene durch ein Kind zu verbreiten, das genügend Macht und Kraft haben könnte Ego beiseite zu stehen. Star-Lord ist der Einzige, der dieses Kriterium erfüllte, weshalb Ego ihn zu sich holen ließ. Peter, der nun vollkommen in seines Vaters Bann gezogen wurde, wehrt sich nicht, als dieser einen Tentakel durch die Brust sticht. Überall im Universum beginnen die Ableger sich auszubreiten und töten alles, was in den Weg ihrer blauen Massen kommt. Als Ego beiläufig erwähnt, dass er es war, der Peters Mutter den Tumor in den Kopf gepflanzt hat, um sich von ihrer Liebe los zu reißen und er auch noch Star-Lords Walkman zerstört, kann sich dieser sich aus dem Bann befreien. Aus Wut zerstört er Egos menschlichen Körper und erhält von den Guardians Unterstützung. Durch Mantis entlüfteten sie das Geheimnis des Planeten. Auch Rocket, Yondu und Groot treffen ein und zerquetschen bei der Landung Egos menschlichen, sich wieder regenerierenden Körper. Ihnen ist klar, das sie den Planeten vernichten müssen, um das Leben im Universum zu retten. Aus den gestohlenen Batterien der Sovereign baut Rocket eine Bombe zusammen, die an Egos Gehirn platziert werden muss, um den Planeten zum Explodieren zu bringen. Während die Guardians gegen Ego im Kerninneren des Planeten bekämpfen, taucht auch die Flotte der Sovereign wieder auf. Peters Kraft wächst, als er von Yondu erfährt, das dieser seinen Pfeil durch sein Herz und nicht mit dem Verstand kontrolliert. Es kommt zu einem übermenschlichen Kampf zwischen Vater und Sohn, während die restlichen Guardians beginnen, den Planeten zu verlassen. Groot hat es geschafft die Bombe an Egos Gehirn zu befestigen. Egos menschlicher Körper zerfällt zu Staub. Yondu, der von Rocket nur einen Jetpack und einen Raumanzug bekommen hat, eilt zu Peter und packt ihn. Gemeinsam fliegen sie ins All, um der Zerstörung des Planeten zu entkommen. Yondu gibt Peter den Raumanzug und zieht ihn höher. Entsetzt muss Peter mit ansehen, wie Yondu in der Kälte des Alls stirbt. Später versammeln sich die Guardians zu Yondus Bestattung. Er wird verbrannt und seine Asche wird im All verteilt. Weitere Ravagers-Schiffe treffen ein, um Yondu die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Peter erkennt, dass Ego zwar sein biologischer Vater war, aber Yondu es war, der ihn aufgezogen hat. Er erinnert sich an die guten Zeiten mit seinem Ziehvater und hört Musik von dem MP3-Player, den Kraglin ihm als Geschenk von Yondu gegeben hatte. Nebula verlässt die Guardians und versöhnt sich mit ihrer Schwester. Fünf End-Credit-Szenen sind in dem Film vorhanden: * Kraglin, der Yondus Pfeil geerbt hat, versucht die Waffe zu kontrollieren und trifft dabei versehentlich Drax Brust. * Stakar und die anderen Mitglieder der Ravagers haben sich dank Yondu wieder versöhnt und wollen wieder gemeinsam im Universum Dinge stehlen. * Ayesha hat derweil eine neue Waffe gegen die Guardians entwickelt. Sie nennt ihn Adam. * Groot hat inzwischen seine Kleinkindphase hinter sich gelassen und ist ein typischer Teenager, der den ganzen Tag Videospiele spielt und sein Laub herumliegen lässt. * Uatu und die anderen Beobachter haben genug von Stan Lees Geschichten und lassen ihn alleine zurück. Besetzung Videos Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Sneak Peek GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 - Erste offizielle Sneak Peek Marvel HD Marvel’s Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 – Official Teaser Trailer GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 - offizieller Teaser Trailer Marvel HD Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Extended Big Game Spot GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 - Extended Sneak Peek (deutsch german) Marvel HD NEW Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Trailer - WORLD PREMIERE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 - offizieller Trailer 2 Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 - Der offizielle Trailer! (Deutsch German) Marvel HD Garten of the Galaxy? - GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 Marvel HD Alle wollen ihren Tod - GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 Marvel HD Sie sind zurück! - GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 - Synchronsprecher-Clip mit Fahri Yardim Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 - Filmclip Die Sovereign Flotte Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 - "Wer hat's gesagt" mit Fahri Yardim Marvel HD Baby Groot - GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 – Featurette Reunited Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 - Filmclip Die Bestie von Innen Marvel HD GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL. 2 - Filmclip Der Todesknopf Marvel HD Trivia *In einem Interview mit dem Moderator Adam Coralla sagte James Gunn: "Wenn Guardians of the Galaxy Erfolg hat, mache ich die Fortsetzung." *Im Abspann von Guardians of the Galaxy heißt es: "The Guardians of the Galaxy will return!" *James Gunn wird bei der Fortsetzung für die Regie und das Drehbuch verantwortlich sein. *Auf der Comic Con 2014 wurde der Kinostart der Fortsetzung für den 28.07.2017 angekündigt. *In einem Interview mit Varity gab Gunn an, dass alle existierenden Teammitglieder der Guardians zurückkehren werden. Zudem sagte er, dass auch neue Teammitglieder im Film auftauchen könnten. *Nach dem Phase 3 Presse Event wurde der Film auf den 5. Mai. 2017 vorgezogen und Thor: Ragnrök wurde für den ehemaligen Starttermin am 28.07.2017 gesetzt. *James Gunn verriet in einem Interview mit Slashfilm, dass der Film die Charaktere aus dem ersten Teil vertiefen soll und die Guardians weiterhin ihr eigenes Franchise bleiben und wenig von den Avengers beeinflusst würden. *Am 18. November 2014 gab Marvel die deutschen Kinostarts von Doctor Strange, Thor: Ragnarök und Guardians of the Galaxy 2 bekannt. * In einem Interview mit Happy Sad Confused-Podcast bestätigte Al Pacino, dass er in Gesprächen zu einer Rolle in Guardians of the Galaxy 2 steckt. Laut der Seite comicbooknews soll es sich dabei um die Rolle Grandmaster handeln. * James Gunn gab an, dass man Yondu sehr wahrscheinlich wieder sehen werde. Ein Film ohne Michael Rooker sei für ihn unvorstellbar. * In einem Interview gab James Gunn an, dass der Film auf keinem Comic basieren würde, sondern eine neu erfundene Originalgeschichte sei. Man würde dafür mehr über Peter Quills Vater erfahren (der ein anderer ist als in den Comics) sowie altbekannte Charaktere besser kennen lernen und neue, für das gesamte MCU bedeutende Personen einführen. * Im Allison Rosen's Podcast verriet James Gunn, dass einige Ideen von ihm für den Film auf kritische Resonanz gestoßen seien. So soll die Reaktion auf Gunns Ideen mit dem Satz: "Oh, whoa. Das ist riskant, aber okay." ''entgegengenommen worden sein. * In einem FAQ auf Facebook gab James Gunn an, dass Ronan der Ankläger trotz seines Todes in Teil Eins zurückkehren könnte. * James Gunn bestätigte, dass Karen Gillan, Michael Rooker und sein Bruder Sean Gunn in ihre Rolle aus dem ersten Teil zurückkehren werden. * In einem weiteren FAQ bestätige James Gunn, dass der Film ab Februar 2016 gedreht werde. Außerdem habe er eine Möglichkeit gefunden Nebula erneut auftreten zu lassen. * Disney und IMAX haben einen Vertrag bis 2017 geschlossen, wodurch ''Guardians of the Galaxy 2 und viele weitere Filme von Disney, die in der nächsten Zeit produziert werden, komplett oder zumindest zum größten Teil im IMAX-Format gedreht werden. * Laut James Gunn soll sich der Teil um "Die Väter" drehen. Mit dieser Aussage ist anzunehmen, dass Thanos einen eventuellen weiteren Auftritt haben wird. * Laut einem Interview mit GQ sagte Chris Pratt: "Ich bin für drei oder fünf weitere Filme eingeplant, Guardians of the Galaxy oder was auch immer es sein mag, zwei weitere Guardians und noch ein paar mehr." * James Gunn plant das Team der Guardians um mindestens ein neues Mitglied zu erweitern. Angeblich habe James Gunn schon zu jemandem Kontakt der den neuen Charakter spielen soll. Außerdem soll ein weiblicher Charakter aus Teil 1 dem Team beitreten. Hierbei könnte es sich wohl um Nebula handeln. * Auf Twitter bestätige James Gunn mit einem Bild, dass die erste Fassung des Drehbuchs zum Film fertig sei. Auf die Frage, ob es einen Awesome Mix Vol. 2 geben wird, antwortete James Gunn, er werde alle Songs in das Drehbuch schreiben. * Chris Pratt soll von dem Drehbuch so gerührt gewesen sein, dass ihm die Tränen liefen. * In einem Interview mit Collider verriet Kevin Feige aus Versehen, dass der Titel Filmes Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 lauten wird. * James Gunn gab an, er habe sich viele andere Titel für Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ausgedacht, doch da der Titel ohnehin schon sehr lang gewesen sei, habe er sich dazu entschlossen, diesen Titel zu verwenden. * Auf dem offiziellen Twitter-Account von Guardians of the Galaxy wurde ein Bild von Kevin Bacon mit einer Star-Lord-Figur gepostet. Mit dem Kommentar: "Auf Kevin Bacons Planet gibt es eine Legende über Leute wie Chris Pratt". ''Dies könnte eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass Kevin Bacon vielleicht in GotG Vol. 2 auftauchen könnte. * Via ''Collider wurde bestätigt, dass Tyler Bates erneut die Musik des Films komponieren wird. * Auf Twitter gab Regisseur James Gunn am 8. September 2015 bekannt, dass er auch mit der zweiten Drehbuchfassung fertig sei. Ebenfalls gab er zu verstehen, dass sich das Sequel hauptsächlich um die alten Charaktere drehen soll und weniger auf neue Charaktere konzentriert. * James Gunn gab auf Facebook an, er wollte eine Alienrasse namens Sneepers im Film auftauchen lassen. Da jedoch Sneeper das isländische Wort für Klitoris ist, kann man davon ausgehen, dass sie keinen Auftritt haben werden. * Auf Facebook postete Zoe Saldana einen Eintrag zu Benicio Del Toros Auftritt in dem Film'' Sicario'', von welchem sie beigeistert war. Dazu gab sie in ihrem Video noch den Satz: "I see you in Guardians" ("Ich sehe dich bei Guardians") von sich. * Am 28. Oktober 2015 gab der'' The Hollywood Reporter'' bekannt, dass die Schauspielerien Pom Klementieff eine Schlüsselfigur in dem Sequel übernehmen soll. Die Rolle soll den Namen Mantis tragen. Zudem wurde die Rückkehr von Benicio Del Toro als The Collector bestätigt. * Angeblich hat Marvel dem Schauspieler Matthew McConaughey angeboten den Hauptbösewicht im Film zu spielen. Nach seinen Angaben habe er einige Scripts zu DC- und Marvel-Filmen gelesen, so auch Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, doch sei momentan nicht das Richtige für ihn dabei. * The Warp berichtete am 16. Dezember 2015 exklusiv, dass Kurt Russel in Verhandlungen um die Rolle von Star-Lords Vater steht. Am 17. Februar 2016 wurde sein Engagement offziell bestätigt. * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ist der erste Film in der Filmgeschichte, der in 8K (8.192 x 4.320 Pixel, in Japan auch Super Hi-Vision genannt) gefilmt wird. Dafür wird die 8K WEAPON Vista Vision vom US-Hersteller Red Digital Cinema verwendet. * James Gunn wollte David Bowie, dessen Song Moonage Daydream aus dem Album The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars bereits in Guardians of the Galaxy verwendet wurde, zu einem Cameo-Auftritt in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 überreden. Bowie, der seit 18 Monaten insgeheimen an Leberkrebs litt, starb aber am 10. Januar 2016 im Alter von 69 Jahren. * Am 3. Februar 2016 wurde via SlashFilm bekannt, dass der Komiker und enge Freund von James Gunn, Steve Agee dem Cast angehören wird. * Die Dreharbeiten zum Film starteten am 11. Februar 2016 in den Pinewood Atlanta Studios. Am 17. Februar 2016 wurde der Cast um Chris Sullivan, Elizabeth Debicki und Kurt Russell erweitert. Zudem wurde die Rückkehr von Glenn Close als Nova Prime bestätigt. Die Dreharbeiten sollen bis Juni 2016 andauern. Am 1. Juni 2016 gab James Gunn via Facebook bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten am 17. Juni 2016 beendet sein sollen. * Am 5. März 2016 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass Action-Star Sylvester Stallone am Drehort in Atlanta gesichtet wurde. Er verließ das Hotel, in dem unter anderem auch die Crew von Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 untergebracht ist mit einem Drehbuch. Nun gehen viele davon aus, dass Stallone eine Rolle in dem Film übernehmen wird. Am 10. März 2016 wurde sein Auftritt von der Seite On Location Vacations bestätigt. Welche Rolle er übernimmt, ist bisher unbekannt. Laut Gerüchten soll er in einem Outfit gesehen worden sein, dass dem von Judge Dredd ähnelt. Andere besagen, dass er dem Antagonisten Ego die Stimme leit. Aktuell gilt es aber am wahrscheinlichsten, dass er einen Ravager spielen wird. * Am 25. April 2016 fand die Seite comicbook.com heraus, dass Nathan Fillion während der Dreharbeiten von Vol. 2 gefilmt wurde. Er hatte bereits einen Cameo in Teil 1. Diesesmal soll er eine tragendere Rolle übernehmen und Simon Williams aka Wonder Man verkörpern. * Am 14. Juni 2016 gab Karen Gillan via Twitter bekannt, dass sie ihren Anteil am Film abgedreht hätte. Zwei Tage später gaben James Gunn und Chris Pratt via Facebook das Drehende des gesamten Filmes bekannt. Zudem bestätigten sie, dass der Cast des Films auf der Comic Con 2016 sein wird. * Am 24. Juli 2016 wurde auf der Comic Con 2016 bekannt gegeben, dass Kurt Russell die Rolle des Ego, dem lebenden Planet übernehmen soll. Zudem wurden Debicki und Sullivans Rolle als Ayesha und Taserface offenbart. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, dass Even Jones, Jimmy Urine, Stephen Blackehart, Steve Agee, Joe Fria, Mike Escamilla und Terence Rosemore weitere Rollen übernehmen. Sie sollen die Charaktere Wretch, Half-Nut, Brahl, Gef, Oblo, Scrote und Narblik verkörpern. Dabei sollen alle Schauspieler Teil der Ravagers übernehmen. Weitere Ravagers werden von Tommy Flanagan und Don Johnson verkörpert werden. * Auf der Comic Con 2016 wurden die ersten zwei Lieder des Awesome Mix Vol. 2 bekannt. Diese sollen Come A Little Bit Closer von Jay and the Americans und The Chain von Fleetwood Mac lauten. * Am 17. März 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Michael Rosenbaum eine Rolle im Sequel übernehmen wird. * Am 23. März 2017 wurde bekannt, dass der Film eine Laufzeit von 137. Minuten haben soll. * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 wird laut James Gunn der erste Marvel Film mit 5''' '''Post-Credits Scenen. * Der Film wurde unter dem Arbeitstitel Full Tilt gedreht. Bilder Poster Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Teaser.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Filmlogo.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Logo.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Comic Con 2016 Logo.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Teaserposter.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Gaurdians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 IMAX Poster.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Poster.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 deutsches Poster.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 IMAX Poster.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Star-Lord.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 deutsches Charakterposter Star-Lord.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Gamora.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 deutsches Charakterposter Gamora.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Rocket.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 deutsches Charakterposter Rocket.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Baby Groot.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 deutsches Charakterposter Baby Groot.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Drax.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 deutsches Charakterposter Drax.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Ayesha.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Ego.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Yondu.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 deutsches Charakterposter Yondu.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Nebula.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 deutsches Charakterposter Nebula.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 Charakterposter Mantis.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.2 deutsches Charakterposter Mantis.jpg Produktion Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Erste Drehbuchseite.jpg|Erste Drehbuchseite Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Gamora Vorbereitungen.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Tableread Bild 1.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Tableread Bild 2.jpg Guardians of the Glaxy Vol. 2 Stuhlfoto.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Castbild.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 1.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 3.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 4.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 5.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 6.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 7.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 8.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 9.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 10.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 11.png Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 12.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 13.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 14.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 15.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 16.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 17.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 18.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 19.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 20.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 21.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 22.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Setfoto 23.jpg Promobilder Guardians of the Glaxy Vol. 2 Promobild.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Members Konzeptfoto.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Konzeptfoto.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Empire Cover.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Empire Bild 1.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Empire Bild 2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Empire Bild 3.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Entertainment Weekly Cover.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 3.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 4.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 5.jpg Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Entertainment Weekly Bild 6.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray, 3D Blu-ray und DVD erfolgte am 7. September 2017. en:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 ru:Стражи галактики: Часть 2 Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:MCU-Filme Kategorie:Guardians of the Galaxy Filme Kategorie:Phase 3